


Alpha dog and Omegalomaniac (New)

by BlueRabbits



Category: Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Citizenship, Gambling, M/M, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Omegaverse, alternative universe: no bands, kiddos, marriage mentioned, mentions of sex?, omega patrick, patrick is English, pete and Brendon own companies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-11 21:27:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18432422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRabbits/pseuds/BlueRabbits
Summary: This is me writing up what I want to change my story alpha dog to bc I want to rewrite it bc I don’t like the original story it’s too cringe for me





	1. Chapter 1

I’m writing this as a oneshot so I know what I’m going to rewrite. Cool.

 

 

———

 

 

So like Patrick’s parents are pretty much a pair of twats and Patrick’s father who’s a beta has a gambling problem where he stupidly gambled away his newly presented son to an alpha who coincidentally is a barely 20 year old Brendon Urie who’s being given full reigns over his fathers business where they make music, but this company ‘urielectric’ is just a mini child company of the bigger studios of ‘decaydance’ and well Brendon wants to fully be the boss of his company so he invites the owner of that company a fresh faced Middle Aged Peter Lewis Kingston Wentz III.

And Brendon is smirking at the omega he just received knowing that Patrick is the exact type that pete likes and will be more than enough to convince the other alpha to sell urielectic to Brendon. Plus Brendon already has an omega he’s married to and the stupid beta that gambled his own son doesn’t know what he just lost and Petes a kind heart and caring person. Bless Patrick genuinely thinks he’s going to be abused bc Brendon came to his home with armed men telling Patrick he’s going with him and not even grabbing any of his belongings and clothes. The poor omega was sobbing hearing his mothers screams and just pure heartbreak bc of what his father did and gambled the poor omega away. Patrick was given a lovely little room, not too big but bigger than his own room but cosy and warm. The omega liked it and nested anyway but he was told that another alpha is going to be taking him home and he was assured by a lovely omega woman with big blue eyes and dark hair that the alpha or Pete as she kept referring him as was the sweetest alpha and will probably take Patrick home to his parents. And well Patrick scowled when his father was mentioned and grumbled that he didn’t want to go back and it was like a child having a strop the little cutie. 

So pete arrived a week later and Patrick found out that he was in La and that Pete had to fly in from the uk bc he had a business meeting there and Patrick was asking if he will have to go back to England (which I completely forgot to mention that that’s where Patrick is from in this and Brendon flew Patrick back to La wifh himself and Sarah and she was telling Patrick how nice and kind pete is and that’s who he will be staying with when Pete comes to La) with Pete but sighing in relief after finding out that pete actually lives in La so there won’t be a load of travelling when Pete comes to collect him.

Luckily for Brendon pete was very forgiving and sold urielectric to him and then Patrick walked in looking so lovely and all soft in a large shirt and probably leggings. Pete was staring at Patrick the entire time before Brendon had to pipe up /I already have an omega and his silly father put him up for gambling, but I know you are lonely even tho you will never admit it/ and Pete just nods bc shit he just met his soulbond and fucking felt that spark and connection as soon as Patrick walked in and judging by Patrick’s face he felt it too. Pete stood up and they both pretty much fell into each other’s arms and Pete nuzzling his face into Patrick’s neck and scenting this lovely sweet omega that by some fucking fate or chance he found bc Brendon managed to get him from a gambling session and thank god it wasn’t anyone else, he will never let this precious thing go.

Patrick had never felt such a thing before but he liked how warm it made him feel and just loved. Even before his father gambled him away he never felt like this. It was like he was meant to be in this alphas arms and his mind is as ease with the thought of ‘home’ Patrick never wanted it to end. This must be the pete that everyone mentioned he was going to be living with and Patrick couldn’t of been any happier about the ordeal. He happily went with pete after their meal was over and cuddled the alpha in bed feeling complete.

Patrick’s first heat after going to stay with Pete was eventful. He woke up feeling warm and gasped when he moved and felt the slick come out of him. He started shouting at pete who was laying next to him and woke up confused af not realising patrick was in heat until he was pushed out the room and hearing Patrick yelling and moving things around. Wtaf. Yeah. Patrick couldn’t make up his mind on if he wanted to fully bond with Pete or not because he walked out of the room going up to Pete and kissing him and then shouting no and running back to the room and locking the door. Thank fuck Pete had some self control bc how strong Patrick’s scent was in heat was enough to overwhelm any alpha and want to bond with him. Pete held himself back tho but he was still confused about Patrick randomly coming out of the room to kiss pete then running back well, waddling but it was still confusing.

Pete actually offered to just cuddle with Patrick if he just needed that comfort and an alpha presence around him and the omega fucking sassed him. This tiny young omega with a sheet wrapped around his probably naked, body sassed Pete when he offered to cuddle him by dragged the alpha to their room anyway that was aired out bc the windows were open and nuzzled into him anyway and fell asleep instantly. 

So that was eventful and Patrick had only been there a month. Andy and joe visited a few week later after not hearing off of pete for a while and scared the living daylights out of Patrick bc he didn’t know who they were and they discovered instantly that Patrick is a little spitfire that seems like he would easily get  
Into trouble if he didn’t know when was an appropriate time to keep quiet. He also hid behind Pete when the alpha was growling at them both for scaring Patrick and the omega looked confused and faux innocence. Pete knew Patrick gave them a lecture about scaring him bc he heard the omega snapping at them.

Joe being another omega pulled Patrick away for an omega talk. It had been a long while since he met another male omega and he wanted to just spill everything out to Patrick and just omega gossip. Patrick is younger than joe in this and one of the rare fertile omegas. Joe isn’t fertile so he feels some sort of protectiveness over Patrick bc he was able to bare young and that makes him so precious and so special that joe needs to protect him and give pete a lecture. Andy does tell pete how to care for an omega bc he’s been with joe since they were both 15 and well pete needs to find documents on Patrick and get a citizenship for Patrick bc he’s only on a holiday visa bc that’s what Brendon could only get on short notice of bringing Patrick into the country and the omega hasn’t been in the us long enough for a citizenship so he gotta marry Patrick which isn’t bad bc Patrick is his soulbond so ofc he will marry this lovely omega. He needs the documents first.

Gabe needs to be brought into this so like maybe he is a co worker of Petes and comes around for a formal dinner with other workers of the company and finds Patrick in the drawing room seeing to a puzzle and he likes what he sees. He’s always been jealous of Pete. Having a dream job, dream house. Dream life and now he’s got a dream omega and gabe can smell the fertile scent on Patrick. Ofc Pete wentz gets a rare fertile omega that’s a model example of what the perfect omega is and gabe can see to that attitude and sass and make Patrick into the perfect little housewife omega. And Patrick is still yelling at gabe when Pete comes in and tells gabe he gotta go. And gabe is still staring at Patrick when he leaves and Patrick voices that he doesn’t like gabe and Pete nods and tells Patrick he can stop him from coming to their home but he works with gabe and he is a good worker. Just a bit of a creep.

Well gabe manages to scare Patrick again when Pete isn’t in and tries to force bond with him but Patrick isn’t some weak omega and attacks gabe for even trying and Pete gets back from work too see the entire place trashed and Patrick screaming, he finds Patrick kicking at gabe who clearly wants to force bond Patrick and Pete ain’t having any of that and the police get involved and gabe goes to jail but he is out a few months later and still wants the omega.

At this point pete and Patrick have bonded and are talking about having kids bc Patrick wants the company when he’s home alone and he’s reached the age where he’s at his most fertile so they plan Patrick’s next heat to be when they try for a baby and success! Patrick is with two kiddos and it’s a beautiful moment when they find out they are having two baby boys, one alpha and they couldn’t tell what the other one is going to be. But yeah gabe is furious to find this out and plots bc that’s what gabe is like in this even tho he’s an absolute sweetheart irl sorry gabe. 

Patrick also prides himself in the little garden he has grown in the backyard since living with Pete and it’s flourishing beautifully with flowers and herbs and fruits. Patrick’s is always out there and more so when he’s pregnant and heavy with the kiddos. He sits out there in the sun rubbing the bump and just enjoying the beans wriggling around in there. Gabe finds this info out and tracks Patrick down in the gardens and he just gets angry seeing the happy omega pregnant and ready to give birth to Petes children and gabe couldn’t tell you what happened next but all of a sudden the police gave him in handcuffs taking him away and Patrick is behind wheeled into an ambulance half conscious with Pete rushing after with tears down his face. 

The beans are born early after Patrick nearly miscarrying them. He lost a lot of blood and has so many iv drips poking him to give him blood transfusions and painkillers. The twins were distressed after have attacked Patrick and forced their way down into Patrick’s pelvis at the same time. It made labour painful for Patrick and also nearly broke his pelvis from both of them being there at the same time. Thank god for doctors. Petes there with Patrick but also checks on the twins.

This is where is really changes.

The beans were strong and healthy despite being born early. One strong alpha and one strong beta. Patrick being obsessed with nature and his little garden named them after herbs lol. Mace the alpha and zedoary the beta. Patrick’s milk came in the next day and Patrick had to spend the day off of any medication before he was able to feed them his milk because the midwife advised that any of the medication he is on might’ve gotten into his milk supply and it wouldn’t be good for the buns so 24 hours later and he was able to feed them himself and Patrick’s face was of awe holding the two tiny little things as they nursed from him and getting to know their mama. They were in for a week before going home to start their little family and Pete and Patrick even had their own proper marriage ceremony after they rushed one in the registrar office so they could get Patrick a citizenship. Pete got Patrick’s paperwork first bc it was all back in England and Patrick was then an American (on paper anyway) was totally did not want to see his parents again no thank you.

 

Welcome to the new deja vi plan but it’s different.

 

Gabe is still in jail and the wentz fam is still thriving but Patrick is still having problems with his walking and hips after giving birth to the beans. They are barely 13 now and loving both their mama and papa. And awe Patrick gets with child again but unfortunately gabe breaks out of jail so they have to have guards around their home again bc his entire cell just has Patrick’s name written all over and with the omega pregnant again it’s only going to end the same way it did when the beans were born and Patrick can’t go through that again. He nearly died and still having problems with his lower half after 13 years it’s a miracle he’s still fertile but he is 33 and still young enough to have more kiddos, omegas fertility starts declining at age 45 bc it’s fact that omegas in general age slower than anyone else and fertile omegas age slower than that so they can still keep their fertility even after 40 when it becomes harder for anyone else to have kiddos.

So gabe is out there and Patrick is trying to have a stress free pregnancy. How’s that going to turn out? Bc this is all I’ve got for you folks. Feel free to add your own theories about what I should add.


	2. Some more notes for this upcoming fic

I should write Patrick’s adhd into this like He gets really mad about his dad gambling him and leaves with Brendon and then he starts crying on the plane to America then just looks out the window

Patrick’s adhd has gotten bad since his dad gambled him away he was always emotional and distant when with Brendon pete helped him so much

And when he’s in heat he can’t stay in the room he wanders the place and kisses pete then runs off crystal ing before coming back to nuzzle into pete He’s but a young omega at this point and it mellows out as he gets older and Pete helps him loads through it bless

He gets hyper but also distressed easily

Like when he meets joe he gets excited but sees Andy and starts yelling and trying to hide

He’s also very sassy and snaps back when he doesn’t like something or a reply but there’s a 50/50 chance he will Either start crying or get angry

He loves omega time with joe Good ole omega gossip

Patrick has found a giant piano in Petes dining room that’s never used so he’s always playing that

They also plan kiddos bc Patrick wants to be in control of his adhd and they’re already mated and married just waiting til the right time to have kiddos

Maybe write joes ocd into it where he’s always picking up random things in Petes house and then Patrick starts fussing over joe moving things

Patrick has the beans first and he’s so excited during the pregnancy that nothing can put his mood down when he feels the beans moving around and when they’re born mama Patrick is there and pulling them to his chest and nursing them like a natural

Patrick was really emotional when preggo with sage tho like the opposite of his pregnancy with the beans but he was younger with the beans and it’s been nearly nine years since he was last pregnant but it hit him harder and sage has adhd too bc Patrick picks it up when sage is a toddler Sage the tiny little miracle being an actual mini Patrick that looks like Pete and the beans look like Patrick

Going by interviews he zones out and sometimes twitches 

Also messing with things either his jacket or something he found 

He sometimes pulls faces too but he stops himself bless

And when they're standing he doesn't stay still 

I'm also basing this off my niece and her adhd. tho an adult and child are different I can add it in at the start with Patrick being a younger omega


	3. Part 1

The betas eyes widened when he realised what he had just done. Looking down at the table he saw the polaroid with his signature on it; the polaroid holding an image of something irreplaceable and precious to the beta, being picked up by the alpha he just gambled against and lost against because he was too stupid enough to think about what he was doing until it was too like. Tears spiked his eyes in realisation, looking up at the alpha with pleading eyes, ready to get onto his knees and beg should it come to that.

 

He didn't realise what he was giving up until it had all happened it went all too quickly and he was in too much disbelief himself, looking up at the alpha pleadingly, the alpha picked up the paper and sighed looking at the beta and folding up the polaroid up to put into his pocket, he wasn’t going to give the beta a second chance. It was his punishment. He deserves it.

 

/this was a very stupid thing you have just done/ he said, and the beta tried not to sob knowing that the alpha isn’t going to take pity on him.

 

/I’ll play another round, I'll get it back/ he begged trying to get it back and erase what he had just done, but the alpha just laughed and stood up puffing his chest and letting his men collect his other winnings.

/you just gambled the most valuable thing you have away and nothing else to offer me. I'm done here/ they said, and the beta had tears running down his cheeks again. It was his own fault after all he didn't deserve the sympathy that he desires, but he found himself trying to seek it out anyway with that little hope of someone saying it’s not his fault even though it was. No one told him to put his son on the table and no one told him to go gambling, it was his addiction and he was bound to lose one day, and it came back around for him all at once.

 

After all, gambling away your only omega child is the worst thing anyone could do, and this beta did so without thinking. And now he can't take that back. It was a stupid move, but he's addicted to gambling, it's a wonder that they were still able to afford their home and was still married to his wife, although the beta was seeing the strain on their marriage but still gambled rather than trying to fix it, and now when his wife finds out he just lost their son in a gambling game and the alpha will be collecting him as soon as he can and they will not be seeing their omega son again, and he will not be seeing his wife and son ever again after this.

 

It was a serious problem with the beta, and you can clearly see that, I mean who in the right mind would put their omega child up on the table with a chance of losing them in a gambling match with no way of getting them back.

 

The beta just sat there motionless while the alphas men cleared up the winnings and took them away. The alpha was standing there looking at the paper that also held a photo of the omega that he had just won. He didn't need another omega he was already married to one but just to teach this beta a lesson on how special and precious omegas where he was going to take this omega and treat them like a human and not an object to just throw on the table for a stupid game.

 

/ I will be taking him back to America with me. He will be cared for and treated well/ the alpha said and started walking away. He turned around when he reached the door to look at the still motionless beta.

 

/I will be collecting him tomorrow morning. Make sure his things are packed/ and with that the alpha walked out the room leaving the beta to stare at the empty table knowing what he had just done. What was his wife going to say? What was his omega son going to say? His son wasn’t like most children his age, he had a tendency to not take things very well and prone to hurting himself and not fully understanding a situation like anyone else. Poor thing.

 

He sat there for a moment longer and then slowly stood up shaking a bit and stumbling out of the room. He didn't take his car with him and hauled a taxi so he could get home and just try and figure out a way to stop the alpha taking his son away. The journey back to his home seemed like it took forever because he was thinking of what to tell his wife, it was late hours of the morning when he finally did get home and he saw the lights on. The beta wanted to sob seeing them on and knowing his wife and son were still awake and waiting for him. 

 

Standing outside the house he just stared at the door. He didn't want to go in and face the two people he just let down. The child he just gave away. The wife he just took her baby away from, he was ashamed to go into the house, but he had to. With a deep breath and heavy heart, he started walking to his home tears down his face as he unlocked the door and stepped in. The main hall was empty as well as the living room, but when he got to the dining room his wife was sat at the island with tea in front of her and she looked up when she saw him walk in.

 

/it's 2 in the morning/ she said narrowing her eyes at him,

 

/where were you?/ she demanded.

 

/I just made the worst mistake of my life/ he said and started sobbing again, his wife stood up and went to him. Wrapping her arms around him to soothe him, his shoulders shook knowing he doesn’t deserve this sympathy and she will recline from him when he tells her.

 

/what have you done?/ she asked soothingly,

 

/I gave Patrick away/ he mumbled, and she froze and stepped away from him,

 

/you did what?/ 

 

/Patricia please/

 

/no, you gave our son away!? Was this in one of those gambling games you do! How could you be so reckless/

 

/I didn't mean to/ his voice cracked and they heard a notice behind them. He turned around and saw Patrick standing there in a large grey hoodie. Eyes wide with tears in hearing what his own father had done. His chest was heaving up and down in panic and hyperventilation, more than likely needing his inhaler immediately, the omega was shaking, and the beta heard his wife gasp and try to step towards their son seeing how distressed he was.

 

/Patrick/ he tried but the omega ran back to his room and he could hear his son sobbing as he ran, that sound broke the beta and his shoulders slumped at seeing how betrayed his son looked and how he couldn’t breathe, Patrick would usually seek out the comfort of his parents when his asthma is acting up and he can’t breathe properly but the omega wouldn’t be able to face him without getting angry. The beta felt fresh tears threaten to spill and he turned to his wife.

 

/you're sleeping on the settee tonight/ She said and left the kitchen herself, not bothering to look at her husband or offer him any extra pillows or even a blanket, he didn’t deserve it. The beta was stood there staring at the door where he saw his son run and where his wife left from. More tears ran down his face not knowing what will happen tomorrow, the alpha will be here to collect Patrick from them and his wife will either make the beta leave straight after or her leaving herself, either way their marriage is most definitely over and it was all his fault, the two best things in his life; the wife he vowed to love and the son he promised to protect. And he just let them both down and it can’t be picked up.


	4. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically I’m trying out a new style of writing with little to no dialogue and more of like explaining because I can write more in the chapters about it and give you a less vague of a chapter with it just being ‘this happened and then this happened and then he said this and end’
> 
>  
> 
> /The slashed in the middle of the paragraphs are for dialogue I’ve written in/

Patrick was a bit furious about what he walked down to overhear his parents talk about. Like how dare his father do such a thing, he just threw the omega around like he was worthless and not even thinking twice about what he had done. It made the omega angry and so frustrated. The poor thing forgot how to breathe when he heard and rushed back upstairs to grab his inhaler before it turned into an asthma attack which really wouldn't have made the situation any better for Patrick. He had to stop himself from screaming out when he reached his room and instead opted to cry out and pull at his hair, he was actually freaking out and faintly heard his father say that whoever the alpha was that won him in the gambling game was coming to collect him tomorrow and that really put the omega on edge, he was on the verge of being distressed and he was only panicking more about it.

 

His mother did attempt to try and see if he's alright by trying to open the door but to her avail find out that Patrick had locked it clearly not wanting to see either of his parents being that the omega was on edge and all over the place with emotions about what had just happened and what he had just heard. She knocked the door a few times and tried to call her sons name softly so he would at least talk to him or what she wanted him to do; which was open the door and let her talk to him but Patrick was ignoring her and sat in the middle of the floor with tears running down his face and looking down at his notebook that had his scribbles inside. He always did this since he was 10, his therapist told him that when everything is too much for him or he doesn't want to talk to anyone then he should write whatever he's feeling or whatever is on his mind in the notebook instead of trying to hurt himself. His parents took him to see the therapist after he picked up a knife from the counter and nearly stabbed himself not knowing what it was and how dangerous it was.

 

Patricia was stood outside her sons' room for a while trying to get him to open the door so she could talk to him, find out what's on his mind and try to comfort him. She too was fuming with her husband over what he did but she couldn't do anything now, although she could try to convince the alpha to not take him and let Patrick stay with his parents, but half of her; regrettably, wanted Patrick to go with the alpha. He might be given a better life and he might be treated right and won't have to deal with all the things he deals with on a daily. She knows what Patrick goes through vaguely, he's been the same since he was 10 and there was only so much she could do to help Patrick. The omega usually strayed to himself and was always in his own room either writing in the notebook; he gets a new one annually and has done for the past nine years and Patricia herself is afraid to even look in those books and keeps them in a box on top of Patrick's wardrobe because they are his, he was also home-schooled because normal public schools didn't sit well with him and Patrick didn't get good grades and barely paid attention and just zoned out and got annoyed and irritated when the teacher asked him too many questions.

 

She loved her son dearly, but she felt at times she never really knew him. And she's so scared about him at the moment after finding out the most heart-breaking information of what his father has done and then locked himself in his room. She wants to talk to him to see what his thoughts are about this, in all honesty if it was her opinion Patrick wouldn't be allowed to leave with the alpha when he arrives to collect the omega tomorrow. She would fight for her son, but her husband went, and fucking signed a form to give over ownership to the alpha like Patrick was some fucking object to just give away and forget about and that information alone was something she would never forgive her husband for. She gave up on trying to get Patrick to talk to her and retreated hesitantly to her room and attempted to get some sleep but she could not, her mind was too busy running back the events that just unfolded a few hours prior and finding out that her husband just signed over ownership of their own son, Their flesh and blood to a random alpha that he lost to in a gambling game like a fucking idiot, stupid, stupid betas and not knowing how valuable and amazing omegas are and how rare it was for them to have such a special child like Patrick and how wonderful he really is.

 

Morning came too soon for the stump family and Patrick was already up and dressed, he didn't really sleep much in the night and spent majority of the early hours of the morning trying to find something decent to wear. Think of that scene in the Grinch where he's trying on all the outfits and checking himself out in the mirror and then going /that's it I'm not going/ but in this case Patrick was trying to find something comfortable that he wouldn't get irritated over and he felt himself start getting frustrated over not finding anything that he likes and thinks is comfortable and it was really distressing the poor omega. There were clothes littered around the place and Patrick was ready to burst into tears. He didn't know why he felt the need to get dressed for the alpha that was going to pick him up but it's just something he though to do to distract himself from his real emotions of being angry with his father and angry with his mother as well. He even found his favourite rucksack to stuff some clothes in, but he hadn't even found any other articles of clothing he wanted to bring. The only thing that was in the rucksack was his notebook, iPod and his toothbrush. And even then Patrick was ready to throw them out and start over. He sat in the middle of his room again and looked at the clothes he had thrown out of his closet and assessed what was already out. It was all comfortable clothing because Patrick hated the restriction of tight-fitting clothing or anything that wasn't a stretchy material. He had a few pairs of real denim jeans, but he hated wearing them unless he had to, and he had a few pairs of smart trousers for when he attended the public school a few years ago to get books and to have exams to determine his level. He had baggy shirts and band shirts, and nothing seemed to be what Patrick wanted to wear. His mother then knocked on the door asking if he wanted breakfast and the omega huffed and crossed his arms saying he wasn't hungry before throwing all his clothes around again in the process of elimination of what was best for him to wear.

 

Patrick settled on a pair of stretchy trousers that were very comfortable and a baggy band tee. He was happy with his choice and even threw a few of his favourite band shirts in his rucksack as well as other trousers that he found comfortable and liked. He took his notebook out again for the seventh time and scribbled into it and then wandered downstairs to see what his parents were doing and hope that they don't see him, so he doesn't have to talk to them. He saw his father sat on the main settee in the living room with his head in his hands and Patrick ignored him, he was still angry at the beta and well Patrick had a right to still be angry. He saw his mother in the kitchen and wanted to avoid her too. Patrick knew she wanted to talk to him and want to know how he's feeling; she's always done this when Patrick starts acting a certain way and ignoring his parents and just focusing on himself and then he will randomly have a mental breakdown a few days later which never ends well for Patrick. The notebook prevents these breakdowns, but his mother still tries to talk to him about things, so she knows how her son is. But if Patrick doesn't talk to her she won't know how he is feeling.

 

She looked up when she heard Patrick walk in and the omega looked at her like a deer caught in the headlights, he froze and looked to the stairs again ready to run and lock himself away in his room, but his stomach grumbled, and he wanted something to eat. 

 

/you ok darling?/ his mother tried to start a conversation, but Patrick mumbled and looked down, moving to sit at the island where she put breakfast on the table down for him. All items of food separated because Patrick doesn't like his food touching and refuses to eat it if they do, Patrick still didn't eat the breakfast in front of him and just nibbled at the toast on the side and refused to look at his mother. She did attempt to talk to Patrick but her efforts were put down when Patrick just looked at her blankly and returned to eating his toast, then staring at the plate of food when he finished and got up ready to go back to his room when the door knocked and Patrick's whole body went still and he stared at the door with wide eyes and squeaked running to his room. His father also froze up and was slowly getting up to go answer the door, hesitating before opening it to reveal the alpha on the other side smiling at the beta.

 

/I thought you would forget/ the beta mumbled as the alpha walked in. He could smell mainly beta in the home and the faintest scent of an omega. It wasn't a scared scent or anything indicating that the omega was in fear of leaving his parents or his family home and that made the alpha concerned. He saw the betas wife and could see from her eyes that she wasn't happy with any of this and the alpha couldn't blame her. But he felt that Patrick wasn't being taken care of as well as an omega should be cared for and can you really expect two betas who know nothing about omegas actually properly raise one. He walked towards the beta and held her hands, reassuring her that Patrick will be looked after. The alpha had an omega himself so he knows Patrick will be fine. 

 

She sniffled and nodded saying that they better stay in touch so she can talk to her baby and the alpha agreed because this entire thing was fucked up at how Patrick now belongs to him over some stupid ownership sign over and well, because of that and how stupid and self-centred Patrick's father is, the alpha wanted to treat Patrick properly and make him feel more comfortable about being an omega. His mother was telling the alpha everything about Patrick that she knows because well, at this point she doesn't really know much about her own son, but she knows more than Patrick's father does about him because she was pretty much raising him alone. She also gave the alpha his medication and told him what thing is for what and how many he should take and when and the alpha nodded and put them in a bag. He told her that Patrick can have frequent contact with her and if he could then he would be bringing the beta with him as well but the laws and government prohibit it and an alpha is much higher standing on ownership for an omega but he would try to keep Patrick's mom in the circle so she can still see her son and speak to him. The other beta, well he isn't even going to bother talking to him.

 

Patrick came walking downstairs at that point with a bag of some of his things. The other men that the alpha brought with him took the bag from Patrick and he yelped and stared at them for a moment before waddling over to his mom and wrapping arms around her and nuzzling into her. She was a bit surprised but still wrapped her own arms around the omega and held him close, burying her nose in his hair and just taking in her son and nearly squeezing him before he leaves. Patrick started shaking and she soothed him and then introduced him to the alpha that will be looking after him. The omega noticed the mated scent around the alpha and was much calmer knowing that the alpha had his own omega but was a bit scared because he didn't know how the alpha thinks of omegas and how he treats them but his mom was comfortable enough to let Patrick go into his care so me must be right. Patrick smiled at the alpha and launched himself into the alphas arms for comfort reasons more than anything but the alpha just chuckled and wrapped arms around Patrick softly not to scare the omega away. 

 

/let's get going then. We have a plane to catch/ he said to Patrick and the omega nodded and followed the alpha to the car, not before getting half squeezed to death by his mom and a million kisses from her and a promise that he will call her when he gets settled in his new home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is more about Patrick than anything and his POV on what’s going on. I’m trying to like explain why the alpha is allowed to take Patrick away from his beta parents but I’ll explain more in the next chapter.
> 
>  
> 
> FYI the alpha is Brendon and I’ve done so bad at actually making it seem like Brendon but just imagine him trying to be threatening and like super alpha and as soon as he leaves the betas he’s actually super excited


End file.
